


Foggy Figure

by nanianela



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Amnesia, Anal Fingering, College Student Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I Want That Twink Obliterated, Inspired by Fanart, Late Bloomer, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Loss, No Myra ❌Reddie has progressed past the need for Myra, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier's Sense of Humor, The Forgetting (IT), Virgin Eddie Kaspbrak, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanianela/pseuds/nanianela
Summary: He didn't know who it was that made it feel this good when he touched himself. All Eddie knew was coming always felt so much better when it was for Him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Foggy Figure

A dream, that was all it took.

A foggy figure he could hardly remember had set his body on fire, and he was powerless against it. He thought it would have blown over in a day or two, but it had been ten days now. It was like a pocket of chemicals had been building up inside his brain for years, and the dream had caused it to burst open like a cyst, hormones flooding into his mind.

Nothing was _this_ new. Actually dipping his fingers deep inside. At first he’d used condoms because, well, _fingernails_ and _feces_ weren't exactly a mix— but they were much too loose, always nearly slipping off even when he tried filling it with three fingers. Then, he tried wearing a doctor's glove, but that felt too... medical. It wasn't like he was giving himself a rectal exam, and he hated how much it brought him back to sitting on that crinkly strip of paper on the padded chair at a doctor's office, seeing those same blue gloves be pulled on and snapped at the wrist, waiting to find out what was wrong with him this time. No, in order to enjoy this, he couldn't afford to go to that place in his head.

So, bare handed it was.

Eddie always felt best if he did this right after a shower, when he actually felt clean, even underneath his neatly trimmed nails. He rubbed at his damp hair one more time, hung the towel up, then went to his dresser and pulled on a pair of socks with stripes at the ankles. Wearing them gave him a small comfort with their warmth. Plus, then it was like he wasn't _completely_ naked, even if he knew that was a little prudish.

He'd nailed the perfect sequence: rinse off, socks on, get off. Finally, after the first few days of frantically trying to keep up with many a jerk off session confined to the shower, the heat was finally starting to ebb enough where he could take a little more time to enjoy himself. He really, really needed this session to be a good one. Maybe it would finally flush whatever the _hell_ this was out of his system so he could at least half pay attention in lectures.

He flopped down onto his bed and stared up at the blank ceiling. 

He didn't watch porn. He'd never seen the point of it, and after giving it a try he was quick to move on. Those women, with their whimpering and squeaking, lipstick on their O-shaped mouths, the way they made their breasts bounce around to exaggerate it all.

 _Oh, shut up._ He remembered thinking as he'd watched. _There's no way it can feel **that** good, to make such a fucking racket._

Now, he understood. Those videos were made for guys who wanted to fuck women, and it seemed he wasn't one of them. All he needed was that one missing puzzle piece, and suddenly even a blank ceiling was doing so much more for him than porn ever could. Now he knew how good it felt to make those noises himself, to hear his voice coming out so raw and pleading and to know it was all for someone else. That someday, He'd come apart to the way Eddie sounded in bed. 

Eddie's dick perked at that thought, framed between slim legs. For a moment he imagined a pair of big hands, hair-dusted, with squared fingertips and boxy palms, gliding over the milky skin of his inner thighs, parting them open...

Eddie's eyes slammed shut, his neck flopping back against his pillow. He huffed for a moment, reminding himself that he was taking a sick day after an unfortunate incident in lecture when he accidentally came untouched in his pants after staring a little too long at the back of some guy's head of overgrown dark curls. Eddie hadn't understood at the time, but this must have been what it was like for the rest of his classmates back in high school while he blissfully walked around with his head was in the sand. Maybe he would have been more understanding of all the horny antics if he knew then what he did now. 

Eddie slicked up his fingers, and savored that now-familiar burn as he slowly pressed inside. His breathing started to hitch, as he continued to sink down onto his hand with his legs spread wide.

_I've never felt this... good, touching myself._

_You make me feel so... so... filled. I can't stop myself. _

Usually, missing memories from growing up didn't bother him. Instead of blank memory from about four and under like most infantile amnesia, it was about when he and his mother moved out of Derry for the start of high school that memories actually started sticking. A therapist had said it was likely due to trauma and PTSD, but he had no idea what he could have endured as a kid to make his mind protect itself in this way. 

Eddie began to squeeze and stroke at his dick with his other hand. That stupid tousled back of his classmate's head popped into his head again.

_Who **are** you? _

_Why are you doing this to me?_

_Setting me on fire like this?_

"Hh- ah- _aa-_ " Eddie made soft mewls from deep in his throat, the sound escaping from between barely parted lips as he writhed on his back, hands working in tandem to bring him closer to the edge.

[Source: [@cytakigawa](https://twitter.com/cytakigawa)'s [Tweet](https://twitter.com/cytakigawa/status/1250757426980282368)]

Eddie let the whimpers staccato out of him, fucking himself onto his fingers at the same pace.

Eddie whined, eyes screwed shut and brows knitted together as the growing pleasure between his legs lapped at his thighs like warm bathwater. "Please-" 

_I want your hands on me- **in** me- anything... _ _I'd let you do anything to me. Anything you want._

_I'm all yours._

_Whoever you are._

He was nearly there, on a heavenly plateau of pleasure just before he'd reach that highest tipping point and go over the edge.

 _I'll find you_ , Eddie held onto that thought so tightly in his mind, if it were a physical thing he'd have broken it. _I'm gonna fucking find you._

He came for Him.

* * *

Eddie basked in the afterglow,  tracing a thumb in a slow arcs along the back of Richie’s big hand. Richie stroked him too, running his fingers along the healed pink skin of his scar running along the back of his spine.

_Whenever I touch your scar, I'm thanking that part of your body for keeping you alive for me_. Richie had told him once. It was so insanely sweet, of course it was only the setup for one of his stupid jokes. _You know it's kinda shaped like a vag, right? Believe me, if I could fuck it to show my appreciation I would._

Richie pressed his smile to the side of Eddie's sweat misted neck, his hand sliding across his ribs to curl Eddie in close to his chest. "Mm. Love those sounds you make. So fuckin' hot."

Eddie hummed, sinking his fingers into the gaps of the hand he'd been toying with.

"I wish I could be in you all the fuckin’ time." Richie breathed, hugging Eddie in closer with his arm. "Like, the little old woman who lived in a shoe. Except the shoe is your asshole, and the little old woman is my dick. Minus the tons of kids, because fuck kids. Just the unborn ones, _HA!_ Or like... I would wear a pocket pussy on my cock all day, but instead of a pussy, it’s like, this- this- custom 3D modeled plaster cast of your asshole from a sketchy kit I ordered off Amazon, and you'd-"

“Rich?” Eddie said. 

“Yeah, babe?” He said it more like _beb_ , in that stupidly endearing SoCal surfer accent that had rubbed off on him since moving out to Hollywood. 

“Shut the  fuck up and pull out of me.” Eddie grumbled, and couldn't help but let out a quiet whine at the sensation of Richie carefully sliding out.

"Ffuuck. Your noises-" Richie breathed, fingers curling around the back of Eddie's neck. It made Eddie feel slender and cherished, wrapped up so securely in the warmth of his big palm. "Fuck, you turn me on. Like, pretty much everything you do. Then and now."

"Then? What, you mean like, back in Derry?" 

"Um, _yeah_ back in Derry.  You know, I only liked getting all that ice cream with you 'cuz that's what all the kiddos said that's what kissing looked like." Richie snorted. "It's always been way too sweet for me, but man, all the imagery was worth it. The sheer amount of _content_." He kissed at his fingers like a chef. "I used to daydream about kissing you, like, allll day."

"I got like, _five_ cavities that summer! My mom gave me a hourglass after that so I'd know if I was brushing for long enough!" Eddie couldn't help but start to laugh. Those cavities were a small price to pay for hot and lazy summer days spent with Richie, the backs of their hands "accidentally" brushing every so often as they walked side by side...

“It was  _you_ ,” Eddie gasped, his hand wandering up to cup the side of Richie's face as if looking at him for the first time. “Holy _shit_."

“What? What're you-?”

“I knew I was in love with someone, even when I didn't know who it was. I knew that I — just. It was always you, Richie.” Eddie squeezed his arms vice tight around him and buried his face away in the side of his neck.

At first Richie smiled a dopey grin and pulled Eddie closer by the back of his head, then unexpectedly let out a yelp.

“ _ **OW!!**_ Whathefu- did you just _bite_ me?” 

“That’s for bringing my GPA down sophomore year, motherfucker! I lost out on Summa Cum Laude because of you!” Eddie viciously glared at him from under his eyebrows. He'd sunk his teeth into the meat of Richie's neck like a vampire, and a mark was quickly blooming pink from under the skin.

"Well, first of all, yeah, I do fuck mothers. Specifically one, I think you might know her? And I know where you can get summ-a cum... right here!" Richie swiped at his stomach and collected a blob on his finger, Eddie shrieked the whole time as they wrestled, trying to stop Richie from wiping it off on him like he used to do with his nastiest boogers when they were kids. 

"Stop- _stop!_ " Eddie threw his head back laughing, flashing the silver in his molars. Richie raised his brows and stuck his finger into his own mouth instead, pulling it out clean with a pop, lips stretching into a smirk.

Richie’s small eyes were usually hidden behind those huge frames, he was so near-sighted that the glass warped them, shrinking them down. They were dark enough to mimic brown in most light, only in certain moments could you tell they were actually blue. Now was one of those moments, glasses folded up on the nightstand. He drank in Eddie with one of those cattish smirks on his scruffy face, locks of hair flopping every which way.

_I fucking found you._

**Author's Note:**

> Reddie makes my heart so tender, I'm surprised it took me this long to actually write something for it! Thanks for reading and for putting up with all of those horrible jokes. Comments mean the world to me, and I'll always reply! ♡


End file.
